A True Shinobi
by wabiske
Summary: The Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto if he dies he takes the Kyuubi with him to Hell... Wait aren't demons from hell? Does the fox really want Naruto to live longer? What if he weakened Naruto, forcing him to rely on things other then strength to survive?


**A True Shinobi**

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_ somewhere in the darkness just out of sight water was dripping, splashing into the pools on the floor.

A frightened blond child made his way slowly through the murky water, cautious around every shadow.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

He was ten years old finally old enough to join the ninja academy. Last week the teachers passed out the aptitude tests that you needed to take if you wanted a chance to get into the Leaf Academy. Naruto studied for months, practicing for the test. He talked to older kids from the year above him that didn't pass, asking what kinds of questions were on it required for young ninja to know.

From what I was told, in addition to all the boring ninja history and IQ parts, the test was on the more subtle aspects of a ninjas' life. There were questions about the weather from a month ago on a random date; Other questions asking you to list the details you could recall of various places, paintings, and people.

So that's what Naruto worked on. He was always good at noticing the little random things, his teachers all thought it was just a bad case of ADD, but his memory of everything around him was above the norm. So for the months preceding the exam he practiced; closing his eyes he would list everything in the room: where it was; what it looked like; and –hoping to get and edge up- how he could use it.

Finally taking the test, Naruto found it quite easy. What happened as soon as he walked out the door… That's another story.

Even now thinking back it's still unclear exactly happened. He waled out of the school and bam his vision goes dark. Next thing he knows is waking up in some kind of flooded tunnel system.

Conflicting thoughts ran through the young blonds mind;_'I must have been knocked out and kidnapped. If so why didn't they tie me up – maybe they thought I was to far out of it to try and escape- still I should have seen someone by now…Where am I? Is this under Konoha, or did they take me out of the village completely?' _That last thought filled him with more fear then anything the villagers ever threatened to do to him.

If he was out of Konoha then there would be no one to help him, not even the old man or some of those masked ANBU who were so powerful and respected.

No, no one would be coming for him. He was alone in the cold dark tunnel trying to move quietly through the water.

It was starting to get frustrating, no mater how far he crawled through the muck, the dripping sounds stayed in the shadows just out of sight. Naruto was going on the slim assumption that the dripping water must come from some where and that anywhere was better then where he was now. So he continued his slow and careful trek through the flooded halls.

Now Naruto thought he had a solid awareness of his surroundings, he needed it after years of having to instinctively be aware of how many people were around him; what there feelings were towards him; and the best escape plan if it came to that.

That's why when a HUGE gate appeared directly in his path, He was freaked out.

His first reaction was that whoever kidnapped him finally returned and was now caging him in. So naturally he tried to do what was least expected - as opposed to turning and fleeing the way he came hoping to find a new way out – Naruto ran straight TO the gate trying to find a way through, over, or even under it.

He stopped suddenly just feet from the golden gate; the giant claws that reached through the gate might have had something to do with that.

Looking up what Naruto saw shook him to his very core. There before him, just on the other side of – this now small looking – gate, was a huge nine tailed angry demon fox.

Naruto froze as realization hit him.

All the little things he overheard that he dismissed as nonsense bigotry; the whispers that were just out of hearing range, the fear in the eyes of the store keepers; the guilt in the eyes of the Old man and some of the higher Ninja in his office.

It finally clicked, everything fell into place.

"This is my mind?" He announced to himself, his voice echoing through the empty tunnels. "I wasn't kidnapped, I'm just stuck in my head."

He took a step back to look up at the fox, "so it was true, you're sealed in me. But I don't get it shouldn't you do your best to keep me alive. You're sealed in me shouldn't you do something to stop me from getting hurt? You are like the most powerful being in the world I know you could do something to help" Naruto asked puzzled.

The tunnels shook as the Kyuubi laughed "**Fool. What do you think a prisoner does if the cell door is ripped open?" **The fox pointed a claw at the blonds' stomach ** "We're freed. When you die we both go to hell, sucks for you but to me that's my ticket home." **

Naruto just sat there open mouthed in shock.

"**Kid, I will do anything I can to shorten your pathetic life. Now get out of here." **The Kyuubi slammed his tails on the ground and Naruto saw white.

It took a few moments before Naruto became realized that the white he was seeing was actually the ceiling of the hospital.

The Hokage was panting out of breath. Although he holds the title of Kage he still is an old man, his stamina is simply not what it once was. He might try to make up for it with his control or quick wit but at the end of the day if the battle lasts for more then twenty minutes he needs to take a break. Fortunately, event the most experienced shinobi would count themselves lucky to last half that long against him.

This however was a battle the aged Hokage feared he might lose, no mater what he did; no matter how many he took out, it was like there were five more to take its place.

And the traitors, Ohh how much he hated them. One second you think there might be reinforcements coming your aid, but just as suddenly you find they only arrived to add to the enemies numbers.

Therefore, when one of his most faithful ANBU showed up in a swirl of leaves the Hokage let out a sigh of relief.

"Hokage-sama," the masked nin bowed "there is an emergency in the hospital, that I'm sure you'd want to know about… Its Naruto, it's bad he was found with fractures to almost every bone in his body."

The aged leader jumped up, and was out of the office in a flash of fire. _'I can't believe I'm thinking this but I wish I was still doing paperwork' _He thought as he blurred his way to the hospital. '_please be okay, Naruto'._

**A/N**  
** So, what do you think of a Kyuubi that wont share chakra, that actually weakens Naruto and wants him dead. Naruto needs to live like a real Shinobi; stealth, speed, and cunning. **


End file.
